Souls Eater
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Nesia, seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan aneh, lalu Williem, seorang kontraktor neraka. Perlahan takdir mempermainkan mereka... Akan jadi apakah mereka? NeherNesia, USUK, Spamano, Slight Gerita, Melayucest.
1. Lembaran pertama

**Author's note: Saya mau dateng dulu kesini ya, ehehe… Ngomong-ngomong dua fic saya bakalan diselesein atau dipublish setelah lappie saya bener, soalnya data-datanya ada disitu semua, jadi maaf buat dua fic saya, soalnya gak bisa diupdate cepet-cepet. Ehm, langsung aja ke ficnya ya… **

**Rate: T.**

**Warning : Miss typo, OCC, slight-crack pairing, OC, AU, BL, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing(s): NetheNesia, USUK, SpaMano, slight UKNesia. Yah, pairing disini belom terlalu keliatan sih.**

**Listening to: Good Enough- Evanescence.**

* * *

><p><em>Berawal dari sebuah kebencian yang telah merasuki kedua jiwa...<em>

_Berawal dari sebuah tawa yang telah melelehkan semua hasrat di jiwa..._

* * *

><p><em>24 Agustus 2020 jam ke 21.08 detik ke 58…<em>

"_Biarkan aku pergi dari sini, aku ingin kembali ke duniaku! Duniaku yang nyaman tanpa kalian semua!" teriak gadis itu histeris, mencoba lepas dari tali yang mengikatnya. Ia berteriak histeris, ia ketakutan dengan semua yang telah menimpanya selama ini… yaitu, bertemu dengannya._

"_Hentikan dia! Berikan aku obat penenang apa saja!" perintah dokter muda dengan rambut blonde dan mata hijaunya yang cemerlang._

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**Souls Eaters © ****Alexandra Anya Braginskaya.**

* * *

><p><em>26 Agustus 2020 jam ke 13.53 detik ke 32…<em>

Gadis itu ketakutan, makanya ia meminta kamar tanpa benda tajam, tanpa hal-hal apapun yang dapat meledak, tanpa hal-hal yang bisa mengacam nyawanya. Satu hal yang membuatnya takut…dia dapat melihat kematian.

* * *

><p><em>06 Desember 2020 jam ke 23.54 detik ke 53…<em>

"_Ah, lagi-lagi dia mengagalkan kematian lagi, huh… Kenapa Tuhan memberikan kita perkerjaan ini tetapi memberi kekuatan pada manusia untuk menghadang pekerjaan kita, hhh…" dengus pria berkacamata dengan mata biru terang, dandanan seperti manusia hanya saja, dia bukan manusia._

"_Jangan mengeluh da~, itu kan memang tugas kita. Alfred, sepertinya si kontraktor itu datang da~," kata priadisebelahnya sambil tersenyum._

_Alfred memandang jengah kontraktor yang tadi disebut temannya, Ivan. "Aku gagal mengambil nyawa nenek itu karena lagi-lagi gadis itu memberi tahu nenek itu, yah…berikan aku waktu untuk mengambil nyawa nenek itu."_

_Sang kontraktor hanya mendengus kesal, "Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya Alfred, kau selalu terlambat dengan tugasmu…" ejek kontraktor itu._

"_Kalau begitu…" desah Alfred. "Kau kesal kan Williem? Bagaimana kalau kita hilangkan saja sang pengganggu dari dunia ini?" tanya Alfred sambil menyeringai ngeri._

"_Sudah kuberi tahu, bahwa kita tidak boleh membunuh manusia sebelum waktunya," ceramah Williem. "Hanya… lakukanlah tugasmu yang terhenti!" perintah Williem tenang, dan kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu._

"_Cih, coba saja dia menjadi souls eaters bukan menjadi kontraktor, dia akan tahu rasanya seperti ini!" Alfred memandang langit-langit kelam dengan kesal._

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari 2020 jam ke 14.15 detik ke 55…<em>

"Kupikir pekerjaanku akan mudah, ternyata tidak. Nes, kalau kau ingin mempermudah pekerjaanku ini, bisakah kau bicara?" tanya pemuda berambut beralis tebal itu memandang gadis berkulit sawo matang dengan pandangan sayu. "Nesia, kau tidak bisa begini terus bila kau—"

"Arthur! Semuanya sudah membuatku gila, aku harus bagaimana!" teriak Nesia histeris.

Arthur hanya memandang Nesia sendu, sungguh ia prihatin dengan keadaan gadis ini yang sekarang, berbeda dengan dulu, sangat berbeda.

Dulu saat gadis ini masih SMA, dia periang, wajahnya yang terlihat tidak pernah kelihatan bersedih, rambutnya yang hitam dan lembut tampak cantik dengan dijepit dengan bunga, matanya yang hitam pekat dan tampak berenergi itu tampak ramah kepada semua orang, tubuh mungilnya menjadikan dirinya lincah seperti anak kecil, dan ditambah lagi bibir kecilnya yang selalu menampakan senyum cantiknya yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya itu.

Sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah…

Dia menjadi peyendiri dan kadang-kadang berteriak ketakutan seperti melihat seseatu yang mengerikan, rambutnya yang dulunya tampak lembut sekarang menjadi tidak terurus, matanya yang dulu tampak berenergi itu sekarang tampak sayu dan sendu, oh…jangan lupa dengan pandangan ketakutan yang selalu bersamanya, tubuh mungilnya yang dulu selalu lincah tergantikan dengan tubuh mungil yang selalu mendekap ketakutan sambil gemetaran, dan bibir kecil yang dulu selalu tersenyum ramah sekarang hilang dan menjadi tempat keluarnya sumpah serapah kasar.

Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini.

Arthur hanya mendesah putus asa dengan _pasien_nya ini. "Sekarang maumu apa?" tanya Arthur halus pada pasiennya itu, mencoba menjadi seorang gentleman untuk seorang gadis.

"Aku mau bercerita." jawab Nesia sambil mecoba tenang.

Arthur sudah beratusan kali mendengar jawaban ini dari pasiennya, tentu dia akan mendengarkan apa saja permasalahan yang akan diceritakan oleh sang pasien, mencoba profesional dan akan memberikan jalan keluar untuk masalah sang pasien dan menjadikan sang pasien menjadi 'waras' kembali.

Tetapi sayang…

Pasien yang dia hadapi sekarang berbeda dengan pasien lainnya, mungkin permasalahan pasien lainnya sangat biasa ditemui di kehidupan biasa seperti dia putus asa dengan pekerjaan atau pelajarannya dan menjadi depresi, dan bisa jadi dengan permasalahan biasa yang lainnya.

"Aku kemarin bermimpi," cerita Nesia dengan tubuh gemetar, padahal Arthur yakin Nesia sudah mencoba tenang. "Bertemu dengan _souls eaters_ lagi, dia ingin mengambil nyawaku dengan senjatanya yang besar itu, aku takut."

Ya, pasien kali ini mempunyai ketakutan tentang kematian. Dia berkata bahwa dia bisa melihat kematian, tanggal kematian, dan cara manusia itu mati, pasti dia bohong bukan?

"Lalu?" tanya Arthur kepada Nesia.

Tubuh mungil Nesia kembali gemetar, "Setelah aku bertemu dengan souls eaters lalu aku bertemu 'dia'! aku bertemu lagi dengannya!" teriak Nesia kembali histeris. Membuat para penjaga menjadi melihat Arthur dengan pandangan bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa dan Arthur hanya menggangguk meng'oke'kan.

"Nesia, kau harus tenang," kata Arthur, padahal tadinya ia ingin sekali berkata-kata kasar dan membentak gadis ini, ya…sama dimana teman-temannya sudah mulai menyebalkan, tetapi dengan melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah turun dari mata hitam Nesia dia mengerti, bahwa masalah Nesia sangat berat. "Aku memang tidak mengerti ceritamu, bisa kau ceritakan lebih detail?" tanya pemuda British itu halus.

"Dia datang dengan peralatannya, matanya hijau mengerikan itu menatapku tajam, seperti ingin membunuhku." jawab Nesia sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Peralatannya apa?" tanya Arthur mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih detail lagi.

"Buku tebalnya, dengan bulpennya yang mengerikan itu! Buku kematian yang menakutkan itu," kata Nesia mecoba tidak histeris. "Dia mengincarku."

Sang British hanya menghela nafas, ia melihat jam tangannya kemudian padangan kembali ke Nesia. "Maaf Nes, sungguh aku ingin mendengar ceritamu tetapi aku harus menangani yang lain, kau tahu kan pekerjaanku ini." kata Arthur sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Nesia hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Sampai jumpa Arthur, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar cerita gilaku ini, maaf ya, aku menyusahkanmu." kata Nesia sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Terdengar bunyi gemerincingan borgol yang dipakainya.

"Kita akan meneruskannya malam ini, okey?" tanya Arthur sambil tersenyum lembut pada Nesia.

"Arthur, hati-hati dengan mobil, dan sepertinya bila kau tidak berhati-hati kau tidak akan bertemu denganku malam ini," kata Nesia. Sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, "Jangan tanya apa maksudnya padaku." sambung Nesia sambil beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, dengan diawasi oleh beberapa penjaga tentunya.

Arthur hanya memandang tubuh Nesia yang sedang beranjak keluar itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Apa maksudnya sih?"

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari 2021 jam ke 15.05 detik ke 33…<em>

"Maaf aku telat!" teriak pemuda berkacamata dengan bola mata biru terang dengan hebohnya. "Apa aku ketinggalan seseatu?" tanya polos pemuda itu.

"Ya! Kau ketinggalan kematianmu!" jawab judes perempuan berambut perak sambil mengasah pisau-pisaunya.

"Haduh, jangan begitu Natalia, aku kan cuman telat sedikit." balas Alfred sambil tersenyum besar.

"Telat sedikit, gundulmu! Dasar gak awesome!" sembur pemuda bermata merah darah. "Kau telat hampir setengah jam tahu!" semburnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang apakah bisa kita mulai rapatnya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut tulip, sang kontraktor. Semua pasang mata mengarah pada sang kontraktor dan yang ditatap hanya diam saja. Alfred duduk ditempat ia biasa duduk dan menunggu sang ketua rapat berbicara seseatu. "Hhh, hari ini, tepatnya jam 16.05 detik ke-43 kita akan mengambil nyawa seseorang bernama Arthur Kirkland, dengan alasan tertabrak kecelakaan tertabrak mobil."

"Yang akan mengerjakan ini adalah Alfred, pastikan dirimu tidak membuat kesalahan ataupun ketelatan atau apapun yang menjadikan alasan karena gagal," kata sang kontraktor. "Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya sang kontraktor.

"Ya, siap dan segera dilaksanakan," jawab Alfred dengan semangat. "Sekarang ini _08 Januari 2021 jam ke 15.09 detik ke-32… _Berarti sebentar lagi ya_._" kata Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari 2021 jam ke 15.12 detik ke 13…<em>

Arthur berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan sumpah serapah kasar keluar bibir merahnya itu, temannya, atau bisa dibilang adik pasiennya, Malaya, belum datang .

"Ah, Bloody Hell! Kemana sih anak ilang satu itu, janjinya jam tiga kurang lima belas udah nyampe sini! Argh! Sekarang mana buktinya!" teriak Arthur kesal tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa pasang mata menatapnya ngeri.

Dan dia tidak pernah tahu beberapa waktu lagi ke depan dia akan meninggalkan dunia yang ia cintai ini.

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari 2021 jam ke 15.20 detik ke 11…<em>

Nesia menyesali perbuatannya tadi, kenapa tadi ia tak menahan Arthur dan memberi tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sayang…

Dia terlalu takut untuk itu… Terlalu takut untuk memberitahukan kepada Arthur apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ya… dia sudah diejek tidak waras.

Tetapi ia berani bersumpah dia tidak gila, ia masih normal, ia yakin dia masih normal seratus persen malah! Dia berani bersumpah dia masih normal.

Ia melihat dengan jelas tanggal beserta waktu kematian Arthur setiap kali bertemu Arthur, melihatnya tanda-tanda kematian Arthur seperti video permainan tepat disebelah Arthur, dan dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa dirinya akan kesepian tanpa sahabat yang menjadi dokternya selama bertahun-tahun silam ini.

Takut…

Nesia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh mungilnya sedang gemetar hebat, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari matanya, takut, dia sangat takut…

"Arthur…" panggil Nesia sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga sahabat terbaiku, maaf Arthur… Maaf… aku terlalu takut untuk itu." kata Nesia disela-sela ia menangis, menyesali kenapa ia harus seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak bangun dengan penuh keberanian?

Kenapa… Ia juga tidak bisa menjaga manusia yang ia kasihi? Kenapa…?

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari 2021 jam ke 16.00 detik ke-24…<em>

Arthur lagi-lagi memesan teh hangat untuk yang keberapa kalinya, rasa bosan menyelimutinya, ah… ini namanya sudah lebih satu jam dari perjanjian dia dan si Malaya itu. Bisa dibilang sekarang Arthur sedang duduk di café karena menyerah mencari Malaya.

"Arthur?" panggil seseorang, setelah Arthur menengok terlihatlah mimik polos Malaya. "Ya Tuhan, dari tadi aku mencarimu! Ternyata kau disini sedang duduk di café sambil enak-enakan meminum teh hangat dan aku dengan susah payah menemukanmu!" bentak Malaya kesal.

"Hei! Sejak tadi aku juga sudah mencarimu! You git!" balas Arthur tak kalah kesal. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke topik penting kita." kata Arthur lagi.

Malaya mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Malaya.

"Hhh, Malay, kau harus lebih banyak menjenguknya, dia mungkin rindu padamu," jawab Arthur. "Walaupun keadaannya tidak membaik pun, toh dia tetap kakakmu." kata Arthur sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Dia membenciku Arthur," balas Malay sambil melihat menu minuman di café itu. "Mungkin aku akan kesana dan akan mendapatkan sakit hati yang lebih besar." kata Malaya sedih.

"Kau harus mencobanya lagi, Malay, lagipula kau belum pernah bertatapan langsung dengannya setelah ia di'cap' tidak normal bukan? Dia pasti kangen padamu, Malaya. Cobalah untuk mengobrol dengannya, mungkin itu akan berbuah baik." ucap Arthur.

"Yah… mungkin. Arthur, aku punya permintaan untukmu." kata Malaya dengan mimik wajah serius.

Arthur hanya menyernyitkan alisnya, "Apa?" tanya Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari 2021 jam ke 16.03 detik ke-26…<em>

"Kau tau Al, lebih baik kali ini kau jangan melakukan kesalahan deh…," ucap seorang berambut coklat sambil memegang sebuah tomat merah, setelah itu memakannya sampai habis. "Masalahnya, sebentar lagi si kontraktor itu merayakan bulan dimana ia _mati._"

"Aku mengerti kok, urus aja si _penjaga gerbang_ bodohmu itu Antonio." balas Alfred.

"Maksudmu Lovino?" tanya Antonio. "Kau tahu Alfred, kalau kau katakan Lovino bodoh lagi, beberapa detik kedepan kupastikan mulut busukmu itu hancur." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, sama-sama Antonio. Tetapi kupastikan dulu sebelum kan menghancurkan mulutku, kupastikan jiwamu sudah ada di _dalam gerbang _yang dijaga pacarmu itu." balas Alfred sambil tersenyum manis seperti Antonio.

Hening…

"Oi! Gak awesome kau Antonio! Masa' ninggalin temanmu yang awesome ini sendirian! Ayo kita kembali ke _'pekerjaan' _kita yang gak awesome itu." ucap Gilbert.

"Iya-iya," balas Antonio. "Oh iya, semoga kau berhasil ya Alfred." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum manis lagi.

"Cih." dengus Alfred kesal.

Alfred memandang lurus, memandang kota dimana ia bekerja dari atap gedung, hening menyelimuti dirinya. Sebuah bunyi yang cukup membuat Alfred kaget, dan tiba-tiba keluar Feliciano, si kucing hitam dari lantai. Memang si kucing ini mempunyai keahlian khusus untuk menembus tembok... Eh? Bukannya semua siluman juga mempunyai keahlian khusus untuk itu?

"Ve~ kak Alfed, sepertinya aku mendapat berita bahwa Arthur Kirkland sudah ada di tempat kejadian," sang pemanggil duduk di lantai sambil menjilat-jilat tangannya persis seperti kucing. "Kak Alfred, aku baik kan Ve~?"

Alfred mengelus kepala si manusia kucing itu. "Terima kasih Feli, aku yakin kau adalah siluman yang baik." Jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Hemm… sudah waktunya bekerja…"

* * *

><p><em>08 Januari jam ke 16.04 detik ke-15…<em>

Rintik-rintik hujan telah jatuh di bumi, sang pemuda Melayu mendengus kesal, menyesali kenapa ia keluar dari café dulu, lebih baik dia berdiam diri di café menikmati teh tarik panas favoritnya sambil menatap hujan dari dalam café… Enak sekali bukan?

Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya… Malas.

"Ayo Malaya! Kita bisa kehujanan nanti! Hujannya nanti tambah lebat!" teriak Arthur dari kejauhan. Malaya hanya bisa memutar matanya, bosan.

"Iya-iya."

Tak pernah merasa bahwa sepasang mata telah megintai mereka dari kejauhan, tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil, mata biru yang indah, menatap ke arah jam sakunya.

"_53 detik lagi.."_ sang pencabut nyawa telah tersenyum bangga.

"Bloody hell jalanmu itu seperti kura-kura!" cercol Arthur kesal.

_49 detik…_

"Diamlah Arthur! Lagipula aku bukan kura-kura! Kau saja yang jalannya terlalu cepat."

_46 detik…_

"Aku mengatakan itu karena kamu lama you git! Dan juga, jalannku ini biasa-biasa saja!"

_43 detik…_

"Eh? Sedang apa pemuda berkacamata itu ditengah jalan… dia kan bisa tertabrak."

_40 detik…_

"Benar juga… Hei! Menyingkirlah dari jalan! Disana bisa berbahaya!"

_36 detik…_

"Dia itu tuli ya?"

_34 detik…_

"Arthur, ada bus datang…"

_31 detik…_

"Cih, sial! Hey! You git! Menyinkir dari sana!"

_27 detik…_

"Apa dia mau bunuh diri?"

_24 detik…_

"Cih, aku akan menolongnya! Malaya diam disini!"

_21 detik…_

"Jangan Arthur! Itu berbahaya"

_19 detik…_

Arthur berlari menyelamatkan pemuda yang tampak putus asa itu… tetapi, mungkin dewi keberuntungan tidak memberikannya keberuntungan pada Athur hari ini…

"Awas!"

_10 detik…_

BRAKK!

_8 detik…_

Bisu menyelimuti Malaya melihat temannya, Arthur, tertabrak setelah mendorong pemuda yang menurutnya tuli itu. Sebetulnya ada hal yang mengerikan yang barusan ia lihat, pemuda yang didorong Arthur jelas tertabrak…tapi…

Reflek, Malaya langsung berteriak, "Siapa pun panggilkan ambulance!" nihil, tidak ada orang ditempat itu selain dirinya sendiri, Arthur, dan 'dia'.

"Yak! 5 detik lagi!" kata Alfred senang sambil menatap Arthur yang sedang terbatuk-batuk. "Kau akan tenang sebentar lagi…"

"Si-siapa k-kau? Ohok ohok." Batuk Arthur.

"Penjemputmu." kata Alfred sambil melihat ke arah Arthur sambil tersenyum manis.

_3 detik…_

Kaget, Arthur melihat pemuda didepannya itu… "Jadi…Nesia gak berbohongnya ya… maaf Nes, aku…"

_2 detik…_

"Arthur!" teriak Malaya panik.

_1 detik…_

Arthur merasakan tubuhnya melemah, jantungnya tak kuat lagi memompa darah, dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh Arthur. Padangannya pun melemah.

_0 detik…_

Malaya melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk meminta bantuan, sayang, hanya dia sendiri yang berada di tengah hujan menyaksikan tetabraknya tubuh temannya. Bus? Oh, Tuhan, supir bus itu melarikan diri.

Malaya langsung berlari ke arah tubuh Arthur. Hasilnya? Walupun tubuh itu masih hangat, tetapi tubuh itu sudah diam kaku. Malaya mencoba untuk memeriksa denyut nadi Arthur, sial, kenapa tidak bergerak.

"Hei, kau, diperiksa beberapa kalipun temanmu itu sudah tidak ada," dengus Alfred. Alfred melihat ke jam sakunya. "Aku pergi dulu, sudah ya."

"K-kau." Malaya melotot ngeri setelah tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu. "S-siapa? K-kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya aku siapa, hanya saja, maaf…" pemuda tersebut tersenyum, hilang entah kemana. Malaya segera mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, benarkah itu semua telah terjadi.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang dikatakan Nesia selama ini benar?" tanya Malaya pada diri sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan badannya bergetar hebat, "Aku harus menemui Nesia."

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Things end. But memories last forever...<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oke! Saya tau fic ini abal abis… T.T tapi semoga bisa membuat kalian suka XDD… hehe… bagaimana fic terbaru saya? Abalkah? Baguskah? #gakmungkin, atau jelekkah? #pasti, hanya readers yang tau, jadi…Review ya! XDD.<strong>** Oh iya, soal bus, tadinya mau ditulis truk, tapi disana jarang ada truk, jadinya digantinya bus! Kata temen saya yang namanya Kikuchi Lawliet jangan diganti kalo udah bus, bus aja . Kata dia bus dua tingkat yg kayak di London ,yang warna merah tuh. Kikuchi yang bodoh... **

**Oh iya, kata-kata indah yang telah terukir di fic saya #halah, itu dari temen saya yang bernama Kezkez, seorang ibu-ibu yang berperawakakkan yang menyukai Mario Maurer #benergaksihnamanya.**

**Sekarang, reviewnya ya...XDD  
><strong>


	2. lembaran Kedua

**Author's Note: Wah... ternyata ada yang bersedia review, makasih banyak atas review-review kalian, oh, maap kalo makin lama ceritanya makin aneh, masalahnya otak ane lagi eror gan (?  
>). Oh iya, cerita ini gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya lho sama Soul Eater, jujur, saya belom pernah baca atopun nonton animemanga itu, kalo nyambung saya gak tau lho #plakk...**

**Rate: T**

**Listening to: The Only One~****Evanescence**

**Warning!: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Shonen-ai, OC, dll... (Kata Athenne Thalia) **

**Special Thanks : Athenne Thalia, Kikuchi Lawliet, and Lord of Fujoshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lembaran Ke. 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah-" pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Tak kusangka, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya..."<em>

_CRASS_

"_Jangan harap kali ini aku melepaskanmu!" menyerang tiba-tiba, melenyapkan senyuman angkuh sang pencabut nyawa. "Itu untuk Arthur dan kedua orang tuaku!" dengan cepat pemuda itu memenggal kepala sang lawan dengan 'senjata'nya. "Dan itu untuk Nesia!" Malaya tersenyum angkuh dihadapan lawannya yang sudah tak berkepala itu._

"_Hei nak, aku ini bukan manusia... aku tidak bisa mati nak..." kepala itu berbicara, mengerikan. Ah- benar juga dia bukan manusia, hei, bukannya Malaya juga muak dengan kehidupannya sebagai manusia? Siapa yang mau menjadi boneka yang selalu dipermainkan oleh pemakan jiwa?_

"_Oh, lalu kenapa? Bangga?" tanya si manusia angkuh._

* * *

><p><em><strong>09 Januari 2021 jam ke 01.00 detik ke 34...<strong>_

Nesia terbangun dari alam tidurnya. Dia bermimpi 'itu' lagi, mimpi melihat seorang laki-laki tidak dikenalnya melawan Malaya, mimpi melihat pandangan mata adiknya yang mengerikan, mimpi melihat adiknya memenggal kepala manusia dengan keji, mimpi melihat kembali hidupnya seseorang setelah dipenggal, dan... mimpi melihat adiknya membicarakan Arthur dan dia.

Nesia melihat kearah jendela sel, ah- masih malam rupanya. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya malam ini seharusnya ia melanjutkan lagi obrolannya yang tertunda dengan Arthur? Tidak biasanya dokter Arthur Kirkland itu tidak menepati janjinya...

"Arthur... Kau sudah _gak ada _ya?" tanya Nesia kecil, mata hitamnya menangis, menyesali tindakkannya tadi . Kenapa saat itu dia tidak dapat menolong temannya, temannya yang selama ini telah mengerti keadaannya. "_Maaf_.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>** Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Souls Eater **** Alexandra Anya Braginskaya.**

"_Roda kehidupan terus berputar, kematian tak'kan gagal tuk menjemputmu. Dunia sana t'lah menunggu..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>09 Januari 2021 jam ke 08.00 detik ke 12...<strong>_

Pagi ini, Malaya dengan yakin berjalan menuju rumah sakit dimana para orang-orang tidak waras dirawat, dimana kakaknya sendiri dirawat selama hampir setengah tahun... setengah tahun juga ia tidak melihat wajah kakaknya secara langsung, ia hanya tahu keadaan kakaknya melalui Arthur Kirkland, salah satu dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Setelah Malaya memberitahukan apa maksud kedatangan ke rumah sakit itu, dia berjalan menuju kafetaria rumah sakit, tempat dimana para saudara dapat berbicara.

"Apa kau teman dokter Kirkland?" sang penjaga rumah sakit bertanya, memulai pembicaraan tentang 'orang' yang kemarin baru pergi dari dunia ini.

"Ya," jawab Malaya singkat. Hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Malaya melihat koridor dimana dipenuhi sel-sel mengerikan, terdengar dari dalam sel suara-suara aneh, mulai dari teriakkan, tawa, tangisan, dan banyak suara-suara aneh lainnya. "Apa kau tahu pasien yang bernama Nesia?" tanya Malaya penasaran.

"Nesia... tentu aku kenal anak satu itu, anak kesayangan dokter Kirkland bukan?" kekeh penjaga misterius itu. "Namaku Mathias, penjaga utama sel asia, atau bisa dibilang penjaga sel Nesia, he... bukannya Nesia itu kakakmu?" tanya Mathias tersenyum, membukakan pintu untuk Malaya masuk ke dalam kafetaria.

"Sekarang dia bukan kakakku lagi..."

Penjaga itu tersenyum, seringai, "Yah sudah kalau begitu, selamat _bersenang-senang_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Nesia setelah Malaya duduk di seberang meja kafetarianya. Kepala Nesia tertunduk ke bawah, takut menatap langsung mata adiknya yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya itu. "Dia... maksudku...Arthur...bagaimana kabarnya? Kemarin ia bertemu denganmu bukan?" tanya Nesia. "Dia mati bukan?"

Malaya menggigit bibirnya, kesal. "Menurutmu bagaimana hah!" tanya Malaya keras. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Arthur sudah mati! Padahal aku sudah menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak memberitahukan aku! Kemarin, aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri melihat suatu hal yang mengerikan! Kau mengerti kan, kau pasti mengerti, aku tahu kau pasti mengerti..." Malaya melihat Nesia tetap tertunduk. "Lihat aku!" perintah Malaya sambil mengangkat dagu Nesia.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui Malaya, hiduplah dengan tenang, tan-"

BRAKK!

"JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU BODOH! AKU MUAK!" teriak Malaya, menarik kerah pakaian sel Nesia. Beberapa penjaga datang menenangkan Malaya. "BERITAHU AKU! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!" teriak Malaya sambil menarik kerah pakaian Nesia lebih keras. "Beritahu aku..."

"Kau akan tahu setelah waktunya tiba, adikku tersayang." jawab Nesia, setelah itu Nesia tidak sadarkan diri, terjatuh dari genggamam Malaya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya Anda harus mengakhiri pertemuan Anda dengan Nona Nesia," salah satu penjaga memberi bungkuk maaf. "Saya dapat menghubungi Anda bila Nona Nesia sudah sadarkan diri, Anda dapat menelfon saya kapan saja, silahkan, kartu nama saya." penjaga itu memberikan secarik kartu kepada Malaya.

"Honda Kiku," baca Malaya. "Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu. Hubungi aku kapan saja, ini kartu namaku."

* * *

><p><em><strong>09 Januari 2021 jam ke 08.19 detik ke 44...<strong>_

Malaya dengan kesal keluar dari rumah sakit dimana kakaknya dirawat. "Cih." desihnya kesal, ingin rasanya ia segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat hal ini, ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, mood untuk pergi dari tempat itu perlahan berubah menjadi kesedihan yang melandanya setengah tahun yang lalu.

_Ia masih ingat..._

Dimana malam itu, malam setengah tahun lalu, malam yang seharusnya tenang berubah menjadi tegang karena Nesia berteriak...

"_Ibu, ayah, jangan tinggalkan rumah ini! Nanti kalian bisa mati_!"

"_Bicara apa kau Nesia? Malaya, kami pergi dulu ya... jaga kakakmu, kami harus bergegas, ada pekerjaan yang kami harus lakukan dengan segera...mungkin kami pulang agak malaman."_

"_Baik bu..."_

Malaya sangat benci, kenapa dia membolehkan orang tuanya pergi, meninggalkan mereka, _ah..._kalian memang pulang terlalu malam ayah, ibu, sampai akupun tidak dapat merasakan kalian lagi, mungkin karena dinginnya malam ya? Pikir Malaya.

Ingatan yang _benar-benar_ Malaya ingin hapus... dimana Nesia berteriak-teriak melihat kedua orang tua mati karena dihadang di tengah jalan yang gelap itu, orang tua mereka dihadang, oh, bukannya itu hanya menurut pihak kepolisian. Tidak ada yang tahu, siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tua mereka...

"Hei, kau datang kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kematian bukan?" tanya seorang pemuda, Malaya menengok, seorang penjaga yang tadi mengajaknya masuk rupanya, Mathias. "Sekarang...huh... sampai mana kau mengetahui tentang hal tersebut?"

"Bukan alasanmu, aku bukanlah bocah yang menangis karena mempunyai masalah, dan menceritakannya pada orang sok mengerti." balas Malaya.

Mathias tertawa, ya, tawa kesetanan yang membuat Malaya sedikit bergidik, "hei bocah, aku lebih banyak tahu tentang kematian, karena aku adalah mata-mata kematian yang ada di dunia, dan aku sudah mendapat suruhan dari si _tukang nyuruh _untuk memberitahukan padamu, untuk tidak usah ikut campur urusan ini."

"Bagaimana bila aku ingin ikut campur?"

Sungguh, kalimat itulah yang membuat Mathias geram. Malaya sangat tahu, dialah orang yang dengan mudah membuat orang ingin memukul wajahnya, dia sering menang kontes orang termenyebalkan di sekolahnya. Huh, jadi bagaimana Mathias?

"Dasar tengik, kalau kau memang mau mati, silahkan ikut saja."

"Kalau begitu... jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Cih, memangnya menjelaskan itu mudah seperti memakan ikan?"

"Menurutku...ya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>09 Januari 2021 jam ke 08.26 detik ke 32...<strong>_

"Yo, Williem, aku sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik bukan? Heh, itu memang perkejaan _hero _sepertiku," kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Kenapa kalian melihatku sampai segitunya?"

Williem hanya mendesah, "Alfred, kau tahu, kau memang membunuh Arthur Kirkland tepat waktu, tapi... apa kau tahu, kalau membunuh orang dengan terlihat, didepan orang lain itu dilarang?" tanya Williem. "Sekarang anak itu, Malaya, sekarang namanya tercantum sebagai orang yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita."

"He... bukannya Malaya sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita semenjak kakaknya bisa melihat kita?" tanya Alfred sambil membuka bungkus hamburgernya.

"Bodoh benar dirimu Alfred..." ejek Ivan. "Kan Malaya menganggap kakaknya tidak waras, makanya saja ia _memasukkan_ kakaknya sendiri ke rumah sakit jiwa, da~." lanjut Ivan sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumamnya.

"Diam kau _Commy Bastard_!" suruh Alfred sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Maksudmu, da~? Kolkolkol~." tanya Ivan sambil tersenyum mengerikan, disampingnya pun terlihat aura tidak menyenangkan dari dekat tubuhnya. Oh, jangan lupa, bahkan pipa kebanggaannya saja sudah berada di tangan kanannya.

"Hei, hei, kalian, jangan bersifat seperti anak kecil," kata Matthew, sayang, sepertinya tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Matthew kembali mengeluh karena melihat kakaknya dan Ivan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suasana disekitarnya yang sudah ternganggu oleh kedua pihak tersebut. "Kak..."

"Hei!" Netherland _sedikit _membentak mereka, "Oke, Alfred, baiklah... kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, hanya saja lain kali kusarankan agar kau lebih _sedikit_ berhati-hati, kau mengerti?" tanya Netherland sambil mencoret nama Arthur Kirkland di bukunya, yah... sedikitnya dia bisa tenang, kali ini dia tidak perlu menunda untuk mencoret nama orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati.

"Lagipula..." Natalia memulai pembicaraan untuk kedua kalinya, "bukannya, Nethere sudah menyuruh Mathias untuk memberitahukan adik perempuan entah siapa itu agar tidak usah ikut campur?" tanya gadis Belarusia itu. "Benarkah Neth?"

"...ya."

"Hah! Apakah kau gila! Seseorang kalau diseperti itukan, kan malah tambah pengen ikut campur, kamu gimana sih Neth?" teriak Alfred kesal. "Bagaimana kalau sampai dia tidak mau?" tanya Alfred.

"Hhh... sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi reaksi pertamamu Alfred. Mathias adalah mata-mata kematian yang cukup profesional, bila anak itu tidak mau tahu, maka, dia juga akan menjadi pekerjaan kita... dan... walaupun dia tidak diberitahukan, pasti anak itu juga akan diberitahukan oleh _dia..."_

"Baiklah, tetapi, lebih baik mengulur waktu bukan..."

"Alfred, kita sudah tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi... sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang kita ulur... Ketua bisa mengamuk nantinya," Nethere menghela nafas, "dan... kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian kerjakan bila anak itu masuk kedalam permasalahan kita?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kak Nethere, bagaimana bila dia malah masuk ke dalam _dunia _kita, apakah Anda lupa, bahwa dia sangat benci pada kita? Kita kan yang _memgambil _kedua orangtuanya dan membuat kakaknya menjadi seperti itu? Bisa jadi dia mempunyai kekuatan, kakaknya saja punya." seseorang lelaki, terlihat samar-samar,ah- itu Matthew.

"Tenang, ada Lovino bukan?" jawab Nethere, dan itu membuat bibir Antonio sedikit terangkat. "Dia sudah profesional dalam menjaga gerbang, dan... kalau sampai gerbang si Lovino itu tertembus, bearti kita harus lawan sendiri."

"Humm... Hei, kalian pikir anak itu makhluk apa? Sampai bisa menembus gerbang kita segala? -Jangan gila? Dia bukan anak super yang berada dalam impian anak-anak..." kata Antonio.

"Antonio benar, sekarang, pertemuan ini kita sudahi dulu."

Dan dalam hitungan detik ruangan itu kosong, para pemakan nyawa hilang seperti debu yang ditiupkan oleh angin, hilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>09 Januari 2021 jam ke 08.35 detik ke 44...<strong>_

Nesia terbangun, entah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, apakah para dewa kematian takut, takut dia akan memberi tahukan pada adiknya hal yang lebih jauh akan kematian... Ah... ngomong-ngomong, bau apa tadi? Bau sebelum ia pingsan... itu, bukannya bau...

"Nesia-san, ah- Anda sudah terbangun rupanya," siapa yang tidak tahu, suara yang mengandung tingkat kesopanan tinggi, Honda Kiku, salah satu penjaga, oh, sekaligus perawat rumah sakit ini. "Nesia-san, enn... mengenai dokter-mu sebelumnya... Arthur-san, en..."

Nesia tahu benar, pasti Kiku sedang mencari bagaimana ia memberitahukan Nesia berita duka tersebut...

"Sudah dipanggil Tuhan, itu kan yang mau kau katakan Kiku?" tanya Nesia, kepalanya tertunduk, ia tidak sedih! Hanya... kehilangan, oke, maaf, kalau hal tersebut hampir sama.

Kiku tersenyum lembut, "ternyata kau sudah tahu... Nesia-san, sepertinya kau juga harus tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tidak sopan bukan," Kiku tersenyum. "Mau minum Earl Grey atau teh hijau Nesia-san?" Kiku bertanya dengan lembut sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke cangkirnya.

"Wah... baru kali ini aku mendapat minuman enak dari sini," Nesia mencibir. "Teh hijau saja."

"Ah, Anda tahu bukan? Peralatan dan teh ini bukan berasal dari rumah sakit ini, melainkan ini milikku, mana ada rumah sakit jiwa yang memberikan peralatan begitu berharga, nanti pasti juga akan pecah, _mereka_ kan paling suka memecahkan barang-barang seperti ini." Kiku tersenyum lagi.

"Benar juga..." Nesia mengambil cangkir miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau, kita hentikan basa-basinya Kiku, apa maumu datang ke dunia ini? Mau apa kau disini? Dan... untuk apa kau berpura-pura menjadi seperti _kami_?" Nesia bertanya serius, memang benar mimik mukanya santai, sambil menyeruput teh ia menunggu jawaban dari Kiku.

"..."

"Kiku? Kau dengar pertanyaanku bukan?"

"Oh..ah-, maafkan aku Nesia-san, aku tadi melamun..."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Kiku..."

Kiku terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mulai tersenyum lagi, "baiklah akan kujelaskan..." Kiku tersenyum. "Ah- jangan seserius itu Nesia-san."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan ceritamu Kiku."

"Ternyata Nesia-san memang benar-benar penasaran ya. Jadi, seperti yang Nesia-san ketahui, aku, adalah iblis," kata Kiku sambil menuangkan tehnya kedua kalinya. "Tapi... aku hanyalah iblis yang memata-matai dunia, ada banyak jenis iblis, ada yang tugasnya mengambil nyawa, itu disebut _Soul Eater_, ada yang tugasnya mencatat kematian, dimana ia bernama _kontraktor_," dan saat itu juga Nesia meneguk air liur, takut mungkin.

"Mau kulanjutkan Nesia-san?" Kiku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Ada juga yang tugasnya menjaga gerbang dimana membelahkan antara surga, neraka, dan para _agen _kematian berkumpul, ada juga yang tugasnya menjadi siluman, biasanya bentuknya kucing, tepatnya kucing hitam, sebetulnya tugasnya hampir sama seperti aku, hanya saja mereka berbentuk binatang, dan... ada juga ketua kematian, ya... seperti raja begitu sih... ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Kiku sambil menuangkan tehnya lagi.

"Ada, apakah roh manusia yang sudah meninggal, akan selalu masuk surga atau neraka? Lalu... kenapa ada roh penasaran?" tanya Nesia. "Boleh minta tehnya lagi?" tanya Nesia sambil melirik sedikit kearah Kiku.

"Tentu, silahkan," kata Kiku sambil menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir Nesia. "Roh manusia yang sudah meninggal tidak hanya berada di surga, neraka, dan... sebetulnya roh penasaran, hanyalah roh yang memang masih mempunyai urusan di dunia ini, dan... juga ada roh yang malah berurusan dengan dunia kematian, misalnya saja, dia terpilih menjadi seorang agen dunia kematian, atau malah... dia yang menjadi musuh dunia kematian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini Nesia-san... beberapa orang seperti Anda, yang dulunya pernah _bermain-main _dengan kematian, atau, mungkin dia mempunyai rasa dendam yang sangat besar kepada kematiannya sehingga ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk keluar dari gerbang neraka ataupun surga sekalipun."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Kiku, keluar dari gerbang neraka ataupun surga? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nesia.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti Nesia-san. Dan... juga, bisa jadi roh tersebut belum waktunya meninggal, tetapi sudah tercabut dulu, maka roh tersebut bisa melewati dua dimensi, dimensi kematian, dan dimensi dimana dunia ini berada, ada juga karena roh tersebut _ditarik _oleh manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan tersebut... Ehn, sebetulnya Nesia-san, saya agak takut, Malaya mempunyai kekuatan... er ... menarik roh dan... berpindah dimensi."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Kiku, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu." kata Nesia sambil tertawa hambar.

"Benar juga... en... ada pertanyaan lagi Nesia-san?"

"Ada. Kenapa kamu mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku? Bukannya kamu tidak boleh membocorkan hal ini kepada manusia?" tanya Nesia sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, mendadak ia curiga dengan laki-laki penuh kesopanan didepannya ini.

"Ah- itu... ehm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu dirahasiakan."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang baik lho, aku benci jawaban itu."

Kiku terpana melihat gadis yang begitu menginginkan jawaban, keras kepala sekali gadis ini. "Ahaha... baiklah Nesia-san, akan kuberitahu, aku berada di pihakmu, dulu... aku adalah roh yang sangat ingin balas dendam pada kematian, dan... aku malah menjadi agen kematian seperti sekarang, tapi, kalau boleh jujur aku masih dendam, dan aku masih ingin membalaskan dendamku."

"..."

Nesia tidak pernah menyangka, Kiku punya dendam pada dunia kematian? Dendam apa? Jelas-jelas dia agen dunia kematian, kenapa...

"Aku _dibunuh_, _dibunuh oleh kematian_," Kiku tersenyum. "Malam itu, aku pulang, pulang bersama keluargaku, aku... ah- kematianku terlalu mengerikan untuk diceritakan."

"Jadi... kau dipihak kita? Bagaimana kalau para agen kematian tahu kalau ada kau dipihak kita?" tanya Nesia.

"Agen kematian mereka tidak bisa membaca pikiran, kutegaskan sekali lagi Nesia-san saya ada dipihak Anda, dan..."

"Maaf memotong pembicaraanmu Kiku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyerang ataupun mengubrak-abrik dunia kematian, dan... kau tidak bisa bilang kamu ada dipihakku, karena aku sama sekali tidak mau berurusan lanjut dengan kematian."

"Kau akan berurusan..." Kiku menyeruput tehnya. "Kita bisa lihat nanti."

Sungguh, bagi Nesia, ini adalah hal yang berputar-putar, cukup membuat pusing, apalagi dengan omongan Kiku, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti... dan... apalah, dia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kikuu...! Kau dipanggil sama Dokter Elizabeta!" teriak Mathias, walaupun didepannya persis ada Kiku, Mathias tidak mau ambil pusing, ia mau teriak maka ia lakukan itu.

"Oh, iya, uhm... Nesia-san, bisakah kau bersihkan peralatan minum teh ku?" tanya Kiku, dan Nesia hanya bisa mengangguk. "Nanti aku suruh orang ambil ditempatmu, dan... sampai ketemu lagi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continue<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oke...ada yang melihat... OOC-nya Kiku di chapter ini... HUAAHH... makin abal ni fic... lama-lama aku makan ini fic –gimana caranya?-<strong>

**Eh, mau nanya dong, ke yang review di chapter sebelomnya dan sesudahnya –halah-, kalian lebih suka dibales disini atau aku PM kalian? Soalnya gak enakkan akunya kalo gak bales review kalian... jadi chapter kemaren aku belom bisa bales review kalian, karena inet-ku yang lemotnya itu minta digampar...**

**Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, pairingnya disini belom kerasa, mungkin kerasanya di chapter 4 atau 5 jadi sabar ya :D.  
><strong>

**Ehn... udah deh, nyampe sini dulu... ada yang berminat review ficku yang abal ini? **

**With Love,**

**Meine Nacht.**


End file.
